Dont drink when you drive
by Simonana
Summary: France x Police!Uk enjoy. yaoi one shot


**AN Warnings: Yaoi. France(Beacuse he earned to be his own warning)  
This idea was haunting me for a while and now I got around to write it ^^**  
**Oh da. I used the name Oliver but that is still the 1p England so dont get confused**.

**EDIT: Fixed the spelling mistakes. I need a keyboard that dont eat the t`s.**

France was driving... He had a nice evening. Good he had a few wine glasses and was driving but it was late and nobody would care, right. He wasnt drunk or something. So just picture the annoyed look on the Frenchman face when he saw police driving beside him saying to stop his car.  
He pulled to the side and preapared his ID when he heard the knock on his window. He pulled it down with out even looking at the officer.

"Is there a problem off-..." he began but stopped.

Francis stared at the man in uniform. Then he rubbed his eyes and sighed. There were only one person whit such eyebrows he knew.

"Angleterre. What are you doing in that uniform mon ami?"

The police man raised one of his big eyebrows, looking at France with not a approving look.

"Sir, get out of the car and give me your identification"

"Arthur its moi Francis. Now stop doing what ever you are doing and let moi drive home oui. "  
France wasnt amused whit this kind of joke and was about to close his window when a had stopped it.

"Mister I must insist on your leaving the car now."  
The stern look at the policeman face, made France think to actual go along to what the Brit was asking. He opened the door and stepped out.

"Very well, moi will play along England oui. I mean police officer."

"How much have you drunk mister?"

"..." The question catch him a bit off the guard and before France could form a proper answer he was face to face whit a instrument. One of this that your breath in and they say you are drunk.

"Blow." Ordered the man.  
And france couldnt hold himself from not to chucke at the command.

"Oui~~ sir~" And he took it in the mounh making a much bigger show out of it then needed suckig a tad before blowing into it.

He couldnt resist from teasing England. He asked for it. Dressing up as a police officer and getting even one of they cars. If he plays a joke on him then he could as well play around whit it. The man took the instrument out of france mouth whit a bit of a jerk looking at the results. France wasnt happy, he awaited at least a faint blush on the man face. If this was a challenge then he will gladly accept it.

"Mister turn around."

Smirking france turned around swinging his butt around. Two hands began to touch him up.

"Ah~ police officer be more gently oui mon cher~~"

"Get into my car, you are will spend the night in the police station."

"Ah but moi mom told me not to get into unknown man cars"

The man took out unceremoniously handcuffs out of his pocket and grabbed France hand. France noted that the hand wasnt intending to hurt him, if the way how it grabbed him was telling anything about it. He smirked. He was hand cuffed and lead to he car.  
Once he was in the back of the car and on the way somewhere, he smirked some more.

"Out of this game Angleterre if you wanted to play it you could have just told moi, oui but it was still a nice gift oui~~"

"Mister, dont know who you think I am. But my name is Oliver."

"Thats funny, mon ami. But are you taking me to your home or maybe to a hotel honhonhon~~"

"You are wasted sir. I told you already, I am taking you to the police station."

The man answered whit a bit of a bored voice. "Maybe you are seeing things, sir?"

France got a bit unsure, this was England right? He wasnt drinking that much, now? To be seeing things. And he could hold his alcohol perfectly, too...But if this wasnt England... France was staying silently the rest of the drive. Unsure pasted on his face, he didnt saw the bright grin on the police man face.

Around 10 minutes later they did stopped in front of a police station. France frowned. Oh well, he thought, when he was already here he could at least try to have some fun whit this man too?

He was lead inside. It was empty. No it did had chairs and tables and all that but no humans. They were alone. Now he was again betting that this was England joke. He was lead to a cell and chained so his arms were on the upper part of the bars.

"Arent we kinky Angleterre mon cher~~"

"Sir if you keep this up I will be forced to use procedures on you."

"Oh honhon~~ And wzat are the so called procedures oui~~ England~~"

France was now sure. It was England, and this could be quite a interesting night for him. He couldnt help then shiver at the possibilities this could lead him to...Only it was England, he could as well just leave him like that the rest of the night. That wouldnt be nice. Not nice at all. He will have to do something against it.

"Sir, please just stay silent, will you. I have to write down the report about this."

"Ah but police office dont you want to hear anything about moi crimes~~"

"Crimes? What have you done...sir."

"Many many things oui~~ But I will not tell you nicely oui~~"

The man walked up to the cell being face to whit the chained France.

"Then sir I will have to make you sing."

"Hm~~ and how mon ami?~"

The man grabbed France shirt pulling him up against the bars. The eyes were shining. The police officer grabbing his vitals over the cloths giving him a nice squeeze making the French moan lowly. This will be a interesting night indeed.

"I will have to show you sir."

"Ah~... But I will resist talking oui~"

"Then I will have to use the special method, sir" The officer rubbed him a bit making the french buck his hips into the bars and the hand between them.  
When the hand stopped, Francis was a tad disappointing but when it began unbuttoning his shirt it made him hum whit approving. At least till he was pinched. He gasped.

England smirked when he heard the gasp from the Frenchman he was having him where he wanted him. He will so what of pay for all the groping he was doing. The plan was easy making him despaired and begging for him. He leaned his face against the bars and began to lick the chest. He saw the french arching his body against the bars hissing at the coldness of them. He was shivering under his touch and licks. England saw the oblivious boner the man was having, he was pressing himself a bit against he bars as to get some more contact. Now that they couldnt have that. He took the belt and pulled him so he was in between the bars. The whimpers the french released because of he lost of the contact were turning him on. NO. He had to keep a cold head. This have to be a punishment for the frog.

France shivered but smiled when he saw the eyes filling whit lust, for a moment when he whimpered,at the officer face. He wanted to dominate him. Francis will make it hard for him. After some more molestation he let his legs give in so he was hanging on the bars moans and gasp going out from him. He really really wanted to kiss England but his position put him only to receive what he was given.

England licked his lips. France looked like he was begging to be ravished. The sweet rolling down his face, the long hair sticking messily together around his head. His half closed eyes, that looked like they were clouded. His cheeks showing just a tad of pink. The open mouth that was panting and the moans rolling over his lips. His skin that shivered on every touch he did. He wanted to fuck him hard. And then the just a hint of smirk on his face like he was teasing him, daring him to do it. England had to step back and shake his head to clam down.

France was having the time of his life watching the brit try to control himself and not to fuck his brain out, but he wanted him do more, much more. To make him do more, France knew there was only one way. He will have to beg him. Not really that he minded it, it was more then worth it. He let a gasp as he stand again on his legs making the police man look at him.

"Please~~ mon cher. Moi need more."

The officer looked more controlled, then Frances wanted him to.

"If you want a award then tell me your crimes,sir."

Ah, he was playing his role again. He will have to tell his crimes. He chuckled. He could feel the eyes glued on him.

"Moi crimes?...Moi crime is that I love oui~"

"Love what sir?"

That was a trick question, Francis was wondering if he should say everybody...or maybe...say that one thing...It would be safe to say it. He guesses England would assumption he didnt mean it and said it just for the fuck. He wondered how the words wold feel.

"Moi loves England."

He watched as the police blushed. He was right saying this words felt more then beautifully. It made his hearth flatter whit warm. And watching the Englishman blush after receiving them made his hearth jump against his rib cage.

Arthur looked away. He could feel his face had heated up. He bet that it would glow in the dark how red it got. The damn frog saying such things with out meaning them. That why he will pay! He took a deep breath and looked back towards the chained frog.

"Then sir. Maybe you should learn a lesson. Saying lies to a police officer is unforgivable."

Ah, he didnt believed him, oh well. That hurt, it felt like the worst stab to his heart ever. He wanted to cry. But he couldnt let himself tear up just now. Showing weakness now was not a option so he smirked instead playing the role he was given.

"Then how about teaching the criminal the lesson, so he speaks only the true oui~~"

"As you want sir turn around."

Just in a few minutes it escalated quickly, France was moaning loudly. More then enjoying the attention from the Englishman. The hands pulling him against the bars while he groaned into Francis shoulder whit each trust. The position was a bit hard to hold, getting quite the toll at the french legs, his hand holding onto the bars for extra support. But it all was worth it for the panted words he heard from the Brits mouth as they both reached they peek.

"I love you damn frog!~"

The words the french will remember for ever, as he was slopped against the bars his body giving up on supporting him. He could feel England unchained him and putting him on the cells bed. His eyes found the face they wanted and he pulled him into a kiss.

He got a slap, ah his little ange didnt notice it that he said the words aloud. Oh well they cat and mouse game shall not end yet. He fall asleep, it was a long day even before all of it happened.

"Stupid frog..."

In the morning France was woken up by a real police officer asking him who he was, and way was he sleeping naked in the cell. England as revenge took his ID and cloths away. But somehow France couldnt get really mad, he was way too happy for it. He took his free call and soon he was awesomely saved out of the prison cell. But that story is for another time.

**R&R**

**SO yeah. Have fun whit a FRUK.  
And children what do we learn. Dont drink when you will drive or you may be stopped by a England and end up like France.**

...  
Why do I think this is contra productive?

ANYWAY DONT OWN HETALIA


End file.
